The present invention relates to a pen and penholder.
Banks and other institutions where forms are frequently filled-out by customers generally provide pens for the customers to use. Since unsecured pens are taken and/or lost, and since a neater appearance is obtained by keeping pens in penholders, these institutions generally use a pen and penholder in combination with the penholder being permanently attached to a desk or other writing surface.
Despite the above-described arrangement pens are frequently removed from the banks. Since the pens are generally connected to the holder by a tether or cable, the person who desires to remove the pen merely cuts the tether and takes the pen leaving behind the holder. To replace a new pen into the secured base is expensive and time consuming since it generally requires special tools for working with the gromet used in standard pen and penholder combinations. The cost of the labor to make the replacement greatly exceeds the cost of the pen.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pen and penholder combination which allows quick, easy, and relatively inexpensive re-attaching of pens to the holders.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a combination which permits pens to be attached to the holder without the use of special tools.